


Rainy Day Coffee

by IndieCent



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Exhibitionism, Female Solo, Gen, Masturbation, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieCent/pseuds/IndieCent
Summary: Whenever a rainy day comes by, Hilda has a ritual she loves to follow. It relieves stress, fills her with pleasure, and threatens to allow so many people to see more than they would ever expect from a pretty girl like her. With rain falling from the sky and her favorite coffee shop open for business, she plans on following that ritual just like she normally does...with a little extra fun at the end.





	Rainy Day Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've never written something for pokemon before and my friend wanted something of Hilda, so this is what I came up with! If anyone wants to keep up with my work, feel free to check out my page here or my twitter @IndieCentWriter, have a nice day!

The pitter patter of rain acted as a constant tone-setter for the city of Castelia. The rush of people from skyscraper to skyscraper calmed as much as possible with such uncomfortable weather raining down. Anyone wanting to traverse the city feared delays and getting soaked, yet staring at it from inside a small coffee shop made it appear much more relaxing.

Just a few customers littered the place as all that water fell from the sky, giving the shop a soothing atmosphere aided by lo-fi beats and a more easy-going customer base than the average chain location. 

Hilda just adored coming to grab a cup of coffee on a day like this. Well, not coffee per se, but she considered the coffee-free frappuccino she always ordered to be close enough to the real thing. How a milk drink filled with chocolate, sugar, and whip cream managed only to calm her down, she would never know. She didn’t have much issue with never giving it too much thought, especially since the well-blended cup of coffee was far from the reason she came to the shop in the first place. On a calm, rainy day like the one outside, she had two reasons for coming to a shop like this.

The first, she had a special seat right in the back. Thanks to the shop’s construction with a support wall right in the way of the floor plan, one table remained almost entirely excluded from the rest. No one bothered coming so far back unless no seats remained at all, giving her an almost complete solitude even as the sounds of others still filled the air every few moments. With a padded booth seat on all sides including facing the opening that the table occupied, it made for a comfortable seat to look out on the rest of the café. 

Secondly, a girl like her needed relief of a sort that couldn’t be done quite right in complete privacy.

With one more sip, Hilda placed her cup down on the table and lifted her knee up to get access to her boot. A simple melody hummed through her lips as she untied the laces, eventually popping off the boot and letting it lightly clatter to the floor. Her sock came next, which she placed down next to her on the seat. She repeated the same with her other foot, then stretched out both her legs and wiggled her toes while giggling in excitement. 

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Hilda snapped open the button of her shorts. Her heart raced at the knowledge of what she was doing, imploring her to go further. The zipper came next and she hooked her fingers into them, then lifted her butt to allow herself to take her shorts and panties down at the same time. 

In seconds, the teen was bottomless in the back of the café, reaching down under the table to pick up the discarded clothes and fold them next to her. Every moment forward would be breaking a grand list of taboos. The warmth in her core told her she would enjoy the passing instants of hearing each one crack underneath the weight of her growing lust. 

Off came her hat, nearly through sliding it off her ponytail as usual before remembering it would be easier to simply undo the snaps and move it away. Without the obstacle above, she pulled off her vest and then, after a deep breath with a smile etched on her face, Hilda brought her shirt up and over her head, leaving herself completely bare. Not a single scrap of cloth covered an inch of her skin, leaving her pure and natural in the middle of this out-of-sight coffee shop. 

Every noise around her came from someone else that had no clue of her indecency. The small bark of an office lady’s Growlithe, the steaming of the coffee machines manned behind the counter, the cough of an older man reading the news. Each sound that passed through Hilda’s ears posed a threat that only made her hotter with excitement. A full-body blush started to grow across her skin, making her light-headed in her favorite way. 

As much as she wanted to, Hilda didn’t want to risk things  _ entirely _ , so she moved on with her plan and picked up her vest. Sliding it back on, the sides just barely covered her breasts and gave just enough of an illusion of clothing that she felt safer for it. If anyone came back to look for a table, they likely wouldn’t stare long enough to notice anything off about her, at least in theory. Putting her hat back on in a similar fashion, she tucked the brim down to slightly obscure her face and finish the first phase of her fun. 

Her hips slid forward, incidentally sending a shiver up her spine as the raw sensation of the booth’s seat played against the smooth, sensitive skin of her ass. The touches against her flesh, from the booth, the table, the floor and even the gently circulating air of the room all immersed her fully within the naughtiness of what she was doing. She couldn’t forget her exposure when her senses conspired against her to keep her in the moment. 

Hilda adored every second. Her position allowed her to smoothly reach down, sliding her hands against bare pieces of her body, until they both ended up at her yet-to-be-sated sex. 

She could feel that it was warmer than the rest of her body and the instant she touched it, her fingers came away wet. Another shudder, this time from the rush of pleasure that shot through her at the slightest touch. Her pussy was absolutely  _ drenched  _ and in that state, it was more sensitive than she could believe. A hitch in her breath acted as one of a thousand signs that she would enjoy her upcoming climax even more than she originally expected. 

Taking a deep breath, Hilda started rubbing her fingers up and down her arousal-soaked lips, turning her breaths more heated. Deep blue eyes closed, taking away one sense to foster the enjoyment of the others. 

The sputtering of a latte machine spurred her to press slightly harder, earning more pleasure with every stroke of her fingers. The scent of fresh coffee and the sound of infrequent customers giving and accepting their orders thrilled her, making Hilda bring a finger from her other hand to the stiff clit above.

Sparks burst within the darkness of her closed eyes. Delicately massaging small circles into the surface toyed with thousands of lovely little nerves, each one crying out in lustful ecstasy. Her tight hole, still yet untouched by her fingers, clenched around nothing as it sought out attention, as though that piece of her body acted out in jealousy of every inch of wondrous feeling its neighboring anatomy was so unfairly experiencing. 

Hilda had no need to restrain herself from pleasuring that place as well. Her entire presence within the café served as an act of pure, unrestrained self-indulgence. To deny herself would go against the entire point of the endeavor. 

With such an ideology leading her through her every action, a soft smile grew on her face as she gently prodded her opening with a pair of fingers. In they sank, lighting up new waves of feeling while her body continued to react to the soft stroking of the nub that demanded to be played with as well. 

Though toys and experimentation allowed the teen to fit far more inside herself at times, Hilda still adored the stretch that accompanied her two fingers as they pressed inside. One knuckle, then two, she couldn’t stop the moan that passed through her lips as her already tight walls clenched down around the digits. Not a thought was spared to consider the chance of someone hearing her. Her current task was too important to care at all, let alone to stop for anything else. 

As she delved further into the depths of that lustful haze, she cared less and less about the idea of being found out. The idea of being spotted always made her hotter than ever and her increasing heat, the growing desperation for  _ more  _ only worked to turn that image into a desire she wished to come true. 

Following that desire, she stopped restraining her moans altogether. She wasn’t loud, per se, but if anyone sat within a certain range, they would hear the soft whimpers and cries of a girl fulfilling her desires.

Her fingers quickened, thrusting deeply into her core, again and again, stoking the fire within her at every pass. She started curling her fingers on every stroke back, bringing gasps from her lips as each one sent a bolt of ecstasy into the deepest parts of her core. The growing climax was nearing and her desperation for it grew just the same. 

The finish came up faster than she anticipated, turning her pleasure into a sudden rush over the edge. Hilda’s entire body seemed to clench as her walls  _ squeezed  _ down around her fingers. She struggled to rub her clit with anything other than frantic spasms of her fingers, yet the overwhelming rush of  _ everything  _ made it impossible. 

She cried out, a sweet noise made from her glorious overload that filled her corner of the café with the first significant sound it had in minutes. 

The nectar of her arousal squirted out as she endured that torturous delight, covering her hands in the undeniable sign of her act. Her hands that would glisten under the light would appear red to anyone curious of her actions, of anything that may think she was up to something that ought to fill her with guilt. 

Rather than any thoughts plaguing her conscious, however, nothing but blissful thoughts in the aftermath of her climax went through Hilda’s mind. She gave no consideration for when her position changed, only idly noticing that her cheek pressed against the cool wood table rather than her previous leaned back position. 

Hilda stayed like that for a few moments until a voice called out, startling her out of her lustful stupor.

“Is everything okay back here?”

Her cap-covered head snapped up, seeing the apron of an employee but nothing above thanks to the tilted-down nature of her hat. She could feel herself panicking at the thought of discovery and begging for it at the same time, two conflicting thoughts that she couldn’t choose between. 

The man readied himself to ask again, but she finally snapped out of it enough to respond.

“I’m fine!” She quickly replied, little more than a broad smile visible to him. “I stubbed my toe on the leg thingy!” 

She worked off the assumption that he was asking thanks to the noise, which she apparently assumed correctly as he walked off with an ‘okay…’ instead of asking any further. Given that he left, she assumed he didn’t notice the pile of clothes to her side.

Her heart nearly beat out of her chest. Adrenaline still pumped through her veins from what must have been the closest call she ever experienced, and she loved it with every bit of her soul. 

She wanted more. She  _ craved _ more. Hilda  _ needed more. _

An idea came to her mind. Not a smart one, and definitely one she would likely regret to one extent or another. Yet, at the same time, the idea of not going through with it would surely fill her with even more regret. 

Reaching down, Hilda started fingering herself again. Not quite as intently as before, but enough to make her flow of sticky arousal begin once more. The evidence of her activities was already all over her hands and thighs, but she wanted more. 

Above, she used her free hand to peel away both sides of her vest, ensuring they hid nothing of her perky chest. Cupping one of those supple breasts, she kneaded it as she built up the courage to enact her plan. 

Several minutes later, every occupant of the coffee shop suffered the shock of seeing Hilda walk casually toward the entrance. In one hand she held her boots and all of her clothes under the same arm, with only her vest and hat as exceptions. Her other hand held the remains of her sweet drink to her lips, allowing her to happily sip on it as she gained the attention of each and every eye in the cafe. 

In all her almost entirely nude glory, Hilda strolled past each and every one of them. The shiny liquid covering her thighs, hands, and much of the visible pieces of her chest told every customer exactly what she’d been up to, which she didn’t try to hide in the slightest. Hilda remained casual as she walked out and into the raining street, uncaring of the cool water that splashed down onto her skin.

Refreshing air and rain on her arms and legs, the rough texture of the wet concrete beneath her feet, and the gasps of random citizens catching an eye full of everything she had to offer. It couldn’t get better than spending a rainy day having self-indulgent fun!


End file.
